


Ruined Wedding Night?

by AphNordicsXXX



Series: Healthy Relationships shown by DenNor [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Asexual Character, Asexual Norway, Caring Denmark, Countries Using Human Names, Fluff, Honeymoon, M/M, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Night, finding out about sexuality, fluff with a little tiny bit smut on the side, it's basically fluff, like seriously it's like two or three sentances
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 10:13:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9486749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AphNordicsXXX/pseuds/AphNordicsXXX
Summary: Lukas feels like he ruined his wedding night with the love of his life, Matthias.





	

Lukas didn’t really want to do it. He agreed because it was his and Matthias’ honeymoon. “Are you sure?” Matthias asked Lukas. Lukas nodded, not wanting to say anything. Lukas wondered why Matthias was being hesitant. 

“I’m sure Matt.” Lukas reinforced his stand as he gave Matthias’ jaw a kiss. “Can we please make love?” 

“Alright. If you say so.” Matthias gave his new husband a huge grin. Lukas gave Matthias a nervous smile in return.

They slowly made their way to the big bed. Sitting on it, they slowly, and embarrassingly in Lukas’ case, took off their clothes. Lukas allowed Matthias to take charge.  
After lots of loving kisses, and tender strokes, Matthias started preparing Lukas for what was to come. The discomfort must have been evident as the older male removed his finger.

“Are you okay?” Matthias asked, and Lukas nodded. “Are you sure? You don’t look comfortable.”

“I’ve never done this before.” Lukas said, looking away in embarrassment. Matthias gave Lukas a small kiss on his cheek.

“It’s alright. If you want, I can stop.” Matthias said, as he sat up.

“No. It’s alright. A little discomfort is normal for the first time, right?” Lukas asked, unsure if it were the truth. Matthias continued, and Lukas wished he didn’t. Lukas looked at the closed window in boredom. Was it always this boring?

After a while; was it minutes, hours, an hour, half an hour, it certainly felt like a year; Matthias took his fingers out. 

“Do you still want to continue?” Matthias asked Lukas who looked at Matthias. Lukas nodded, not believing himself. “If you say so.” Matthias muttered to himself. Lukas started wondering, why was Matthias so caring? Lukas always thought he was the type of person to fuck someone into the mattress until they cannot walk.

Lukas cried in pain when Matthias entered him. He didn’t notice the Dane exiting him or holding him, or even trying to calm down. All the uncomfortableness from the past hour and stress from the wedding came out. 

When the tears died down, Matthias asked him what was wrong. “It’s uncomfortable.” Was all Lukas could get out. He kept muttering it over, and over again. 

“You don’t have to have sex.” Matthias muttered in Lukas’ ear softly. Lukas started calming down, finally realising that Matthias was holding him protectively. 

“I ruined the night.” Lukas started crying again. He went and nuzzled into the crook of Matthias’ neck. Matthias rubbed his back.

“No, you didn’t Luke. You could never ruin this night by that.” Matthias firmly told his husband. 

“But-“ Lukas tried to protest. Matthias gave Lukas a look.

“You didn’t Lukas. We will do whatever you want, and no arguing.” Matthias told Lukas. Lukas gave a defeated sigh.

“Can we watch a movie?” Lukas asked, still feeling bad about ruining the night.

“Whatever you want Luke!” Matthias grinned. 

The two cuddled for the night as they watched two movies before falling asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped you enjoyed! Leave a comment if you did! I would really appreciate it!
> 
> I know I should be working on my other works, but I'm busy I needed to write something to get my mind off my stressful school life, and this came out of it... I was planning on writing Omega's Love... not this... Oh well...
> 
> Not beta'd, nor fully edited. Will update later after editing it. I basically just uploaded it after I wrote it...
> 
> Okay, so in this Lukas/Norway is asexual. I would think if he were demisexual he would have sexual feeling for Denmark, but, you know, romantic and sexual feeling don't always agree (Apparently, I'm an AroAce so I don't know... I don't have romantic or sexual attraction(but I'm aesthetically attracted to females)...). He may be GrayAce, but, you know, I don't think so either, because all that matters is Matthias/Denmark, and if he were, he wouldn't act upon it and still call himself asexual. For his romantic attraction. Either Homoromantic, biromantic, panromantic, polyromantic, gray(homo/bi/pan/poly/a)romantic, demi(homo/bi/pan/poly/a)romantic. Not aromantic. He wouldn't have married Matthias if he was Aromantic. 
> 
> What do you think?


End file.
